Please No
by Captains Girl
Summary: a hans anderson fic hope you like it


A priest stood in the church humming a song the members of the church had left hours ago but he remained for what reason he wasn't even sure of the priest Alexander Anderson the palidin of Iscariot, the large doors opened and a large figure clad in a long green coat the collar turned up hiding most of the face behind it a hat covered the glowing red eyes the priest looked up he had seen the figure before its was a man a captain at millennium "Welcome my child" he said to the man not sure why he was here the man nodded stepping toward the priest the large doors closeing behind him "What brings you into the House of God?" the man gently carressed the cheek of the priest with a gloved hand "you" he said gruffly Anderson backed up some he saw the red in the mans eyes he knew he wasn't human he was a werewolf and from the look in his eyes he had come here to mount the priest "w..what m..me" Hans threw his hat and coat to the side allowing his pray the chance to run to the confessional box Anderson hid in the confessional box no sure what the captain was going to do to him but he didn't want to find out Hans walked toward him knowing the door was closed he disappeared into mist and appeared next to Anderson kissing his neck softly the priests eyes went wide at the soft touch and from the sight of the large bulge in the wolfs pants "p..please ..d..dont" he stuttered out Hans started to remove the priests clothes slowly makeing sure to kiss or lick every inch of skin he exposed Anderson moaned softly at each kiss his body betraying him his mind screamed and prayed for this to stop but his body was crying out for more "nnyya...H..Hans p..please stop t..this" soon enough all he was standing in was his boxers Hans knelt down grabbing the cloth in his teeth ripping them off Anderson gasped at the sudden cold air on his member the wolf ran his tongue around the base of the priests hardening member sliding his tongue up the length Anderson tried not to make a sound but he tilted his head back moaning "Dear Lord" he fought back the urge to thrust down the wolfs throat he was slowly caveing in to his will knowing soon he was going to be in pain Hans wrapped his lips around him smirking as he watched the priests inward fight between his morales and what his body was telling him to do as he slid the man into his mouth licking his shaft slowly the man infront of him bucking his hips as he reached down and caught the wolfs hair in his fist forcing himself farther into the wolfs mouth and down his throat with an audible moan of great pleasure the wolf complied with him gripping his hips bobbing his head along the throbbing shaft in his mouth Anderson groaned and moaned with each pass the wolfs lips made along him the bucked his hips again delving deeper into the wolfs throat shooting his hot seed out into the man Hans slid the man from his mouth and licked his dick clean "thats a good priest" he chuckled softly as he stood and whispered into his ear "now its my turn" he said in almost a growl as he reached into his pants and pulled out his throbbing dick Anderson looked down at it eyes growing wide at the size he gulped "w..what are you g..going to d..do" Hans pulled the priest close pressing his dick tightly against the mans stomach "many things my priest" Anderson shutterd as he felt the warm length against him wondering how it would feel inside of him almost yelping as Hans grabbed him bending him over the bench in the confessional box he wanted to fight but didn't for fear the wolf would be too rough on him if he did Hans grabbed Andersons hips rubbing the tip of his member at the warm clentched hole in the mans ass the priest let out a scared moan then screamed out in pain as the wolf thrust full force into his tight ass shoveing every inch of himself into him the scream only made the wolf harder he growled pulling back almost all the way out before slamming into the priest again Anderson started to cry from the pain he was scared and the wolf knew it the smell of fear was everywhere in the room the closed his eyes tight his body tencing up his inner walls clamping down on the warmth inside of them makeing him cry in pain more the wolf steady thrusting into him harder with each stroke faster with each cry of pain the priest couldn't take it any more he screamed out "OH GOD PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE" Hans dug his claws into Andersons sides thrusting harder and deeper pulling back the tip of his dick the only thing inside the priest letting the walls fall back into place before he slammed into him as deep as he could go howling out as he released his seed into the shakeing body of the priest Anderson gave out the only thing holding him up was the wolf behind him tears streaming down his cheeks he could feel the blood from the wolfs rough treatment of his rear dripping down his thighs along with the warm white liquid from the wolf "p..please n..no mo..more" Hans pulls out of the quivering man tucking his satisfied member back into his pants turning and leaving the priest in the confessional box collecting his hat and coat leaving the church


End file.
